


Obsession

by FemNapSolo



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Missing Scene, Smoking, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Алдерсон затягивается и медленно выдыхает дым в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от Тайры. И затем снова тянется к сигарете, обхватывая губами фильтр. Все это выглядит как вызов. Уэллик готова его принять.NEW! Коллаж: https://sun9-61.userapi.com/c858128/v858128502/113903/NbbjwfGpF6Y.jpg
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 1





	Obsession

Под покровом ночи все меняется: шумные небоскребы замолкают, становясь безмолвными бетонными изваяниями, цвета витрин и вывесок становятся более яркими с кричащим неоном, а пустынные днём тесные переулки, наоборот, оживают, наполняются подозрительными прохожими, пьяницами из ближайших клубов и баров и просто ночными гуляками. Меняются и «дневные» люди: ночь срывает маски со всех. Вот и кандидат на должность технического директора Тайра Уэллик сменила свой строгий костюм на джинсы с кожанкой и прохаживается неспеша в толпе танцующих, отыскивая кого-то глазами. Зацепившись взглядом за одну брюнетку восточного типа, Уэллик идёт прямо к ней и расталкивает мешающуюся кучу людей. Анвара пьяна, ей льстит внимание шведки, а после ещё несколько выпитых бокалов она намекает Тайре, что не против уединиться. Уэллик ухмыляется, всё идёт по плану. Они выходят на улицу, дожидаясь такси, и Уэллик позволяет себе по-собственически приобнять Анвару за талию. Брюнетка затягивается непрезентабельно дешёвыми для помощника гендиректора сигаретами, и Тайру воротит от неприятного запаха табака. С другой стороны улицы, мало освещенной фонарями, кто-то тоже закуривает. Почему-то это привлекает внимание шведки.   
Уэллик сначала видит огонек зажигалки, а затем смотрит на озарившееся светом лицо. Тайра узнает в неизвестной сотрудницу AllSafe, которая неотрывно смотрит прямо на нее своими иссиня-черными глазами. Зрачок почти растворился с радужкой глаза, и эти глаза словно имеют гипнотический эффект. Как и другие «дневные» люди, Элли сменила имидж: дресс-код сменился на чёрную толстовку с накинутым капюшоном. Алдерсон затягивается и медленно выдыхает дым в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от Тайры. И затем снова тянется к сигарете, обхватывая губами фильтр. Все это выглядит как вызов. Уэллик готова его принять, забывая о своей спутнице и переходя дорогу.

— Привет, — здоровается Тайра, подходя вплотную к Алдерсон.— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Элли поворачивается к ней лицом, слабо улыбаясь. В полумраке улицы Алдерсон выглядит ещё упомрачительнее, и Уэллик сожалеет, что затеяла эту пустую формальную болтовню вместо того, чтобы исступлённо целовать пухлые губы своей собеседницы. Впрочем, Элли принимает правила игры:  
— Гуляю.  
«Гуляю и жду тебя», — читается в ее глазах. Алдерсон выпускает дым прямо на Уэллик, и сигаретный дым щекочет ноздри. Он не раздражает нюх, напротив, действует как феромон. Уэллик отбирает из прохладных рук сигарету, тушит ее о стену и непозволительно жарко шепчет: «Ты красивая. Хочу увезти тебя домой». Румянец на смуглых щеках Алдерсон очарователен, Тайра проводит по ним пальцем, а затем притягивает к себе лицо для поцелуя. Элли удивлённо распахивает глаза, но не отталкивает от себя шведку, как можно сильнее открываясь.

Уэллик отвлекается от ее губ только, когда в кармане ее куртки вибрирует телефон, оповещая о прибытии такси. Тайра ведёт Алдерсон к машине, пока едва стоящая на ногах Анвара пытается найти шведку у входа в клуб и зовет ее по имени. Уэллик плевать, она садится рядом с Алдерсон и закрывает дверь, пытаясь избавиться от лишних звуков. Конечно же, домой они не поедут. Дома любящий муж и сын, и Йохан, наверное, думает, что сейчас Тайра выполняет часть своего амбициозного плана, втрахивая в простыни помощницу гендиректора E corp. Нет, вместо этого Уэллик называет адрес приличной гостиницы неподалеку и пялится на свое наваждение на соседнем сидении, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать сдирать с нее одежду прямо сейчас. Зрачки у Элли действительно расширены, кажется, она чем-то закинулась до встречи с Тайрой. Уэллик облизывает ее взглядом с головы до ног, зависая взглядом на торчащих из-под ткани толстовки сосках. Шведка думает, что все это безумие, сон, но прохладная рука на своем колене трезвит и возвращает в реальность. Алдерсон аккуратно поглаживает ладонью ее колено и Уэллик хочет перехватить ее руки и исцеловать их. Сдерживается, таксист обойдется без этого шоу, по ним двоим и так понятно зачем они едут в гостиницу.

Тайра быстро расплачивается в такси и торопит администратора в отеле. Алдерсон улыбается, глядя на ее спешку. Однако стоит створкам лифта закрыться, как Уэллик припечатывает ее к стене, вылизывая и кусая шею. Элли дарит ей стон, который эхом раздается по этажам. Они выталкивают друг друга в коридор, но Уэллик не выпускает ее из объятий по пути в номер. Когда дверь в номер закрывается, Элли нависает над Тайрой, она ниже, чем Уэллик, и ее губы утыкаются в ключицы, неприкрытые футболкой. Шведка скомкано выдыхает, поглаживая спину Алдерсон. Ее личное наваждение раздвигает ей ноги и вклинивает свое колено, потираясь промежностью по джинсовке. Тайра опускает свои руки на ее бедра и управляет процессом, отмечая то, как воздух в номере сгущается. Элли хочет быстрой разрядки, и по правилам игры она ее получает, даруя пошлый стон в шею Уэллик и пачкая свои и чужие джинсы.   
— Ты что, совсем не носишь белье? — вопрошает Тайра, глядя на мокрое пятно на своей ноге. Алдерсон расстегивает свою толстовку, демонстрируя свою грудь и обхватывает ее одной рукой, лаская. В глазах насмешка:  
— Разве тебе не нравится?  
Уэллик нравится, даже слишком, но теперь ее ход и они будут играть по ее правилам.

Уэллик нарочно неторопливо вешает на спинку стула кожанку, футболку, расстегивает ремень и снимает джинсы. Элли внимательно смотрит за Тайрой, наблюдая за движением рук. Оставшись в белье, Уэллик тянется к Алдерсон, стягивает с бедер испачканные джинсы, лицезрея неприкрытую промежность. Тайра гладит низ живота, дразняще спускаясь ниже, и Элли почти не дышит, с наслаждением ожидая дальнейшего движения. Этого не происходит, Уэллик садится на диван позади Алдерсон, и весь ее взор направлен на ее ягодицы.  
— Садись ко мне, — приглашает шведка к себе на колени, и Элли слушается.  
— Расслабься, — просит Уэллик, заставляя откинуться спиной на ее грудь. Алдерсон послушная, но когда Тайра разводит широко в стороны ее ноги, она дёргается. Уэллик успокаивает ее поглаживанием по колену, которое медленно переходит в поглаживание голени, а затем промежности. Алдерсон мокрая от похоти, и в голове Уэллик возникает желание попробовать ее на вкус, раздвинув языком половые губы. Всему свое время.   
Сейчас шведка наслаждается тем, как возбуждается Элли от прикосновения к набухшему клитору. Алдерсон сгибает ноги в коленях, раздвигая ноги шире и призывая к действиям. Смазки более чем предостаточно, и Тайра вставляет два пальца, давая привыкнуть и постепенно начиная двигать ими. Впрочем, Алдерсон решает убыстрить темп, двигая бедрами. Уэллик тормозит ее, впиваясь укусом в шею. Если Элли не будет слушаться, таких следов появится ещё больше.  
— Ещё один, — просит Алдерсон, и Уэллик ненавидит всех тех, с кем она трахалась раньше. Собственнический инстинкт заставляет оставлять больше меток, сжимать остервенело грудь и шептать «мое» на всех языках мира. Особенно на шведском.   
— Vad vacker du är! *- шепчет Тайра в ответ на хриплые стоны. Алдерсон ни слова не понимает, что она говорит, но суть можно понять по одному потемневшему взгляду шведки. Уэллик тянет темные пряди волос на себя, оглаживает выбритый висок и все шепчет на неизвестном языке свои откровения. Когда Элли готова кончить, Тайра замедляет темп и не даёт бёдрам двигаться.   
— Пожалуйста,— умоляет Алдерсон. — Прошу тебя, позволь.  
Невозможно долго смотреть на такое безобразие в виде расхристанной и до предела возбужденной Алдерсон, и Уэллик позволяет ей насаживаться на пальцы и кончить, пачкая обивку дивана. И откидывает обмякшую Элли на подушки животом, нависая сверху. Тайра трется об ее ягодицы, продолжая ласкать ее промежность. Элли слабо стонет, насколько ей позволяют силы, и следом за ней дрожит и Тайра, впадая в негу. Уэллик дрожащими руками переворачивает Элли набок, ложась рядом и глядя друг другу в глаза.

***

— Что это такое? — спрашивает Элли, кивая на свой стол. Предмет недоумения Алдерсон — новенький ноутбук Dell XPS 15 9570.  
— Это я тебя хочу спросить, — говорит Даррелл, как всегда без разрешения вошедший в квартиру, и скрестил руки на груди.  
— То есть это не от Нахрен общества? — спрашивает Элли.  
— Нет, — отвечает Даррелл — Там была ещё записочка «Подарок, в честь той ночи, когда мы стали богами». Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — интересуется брат.  
— Нет, — отрезала Элли.  
— Ничего не хочу сказать, но… — начал было брат.  
— Вот и не говори, — закончила Алдерсон.  
— У тебя какое-то дело ко мне? — перевела тему Элли.  
— Нахрен общество ждёт, — лаконично сказал Дарелл, разворачиваясь к двери и без приглашения заставляя следовать за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> *Vad vacker du är! (швед.) - Какая ты красивая!


End file.
